


December 19: Soft morning

by Lysel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fanart, Fluff, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 09:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysel/pseuds/Lysel
Summary: Inspired by this heartwarming 25 days of Christmas. (Written for @notfunnydean 's awesome Advent calendar 2018 challenge on Tumblr) It took me forever to get this right because I love this fic so much, thank you for your patience, @Hunterenough ❤.





	December 19: Soft morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HunterEnough](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterEnough/gifts).
  * Inspired by [25 Days of Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964703) by [HunterEnough](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterEnough/pseuds/HunterEnough). 



"He sighed and turned into the kitchen and froze. In the middle of the kitchen, in their pajamas, with Cas’ arms around his brother’s shoulders and Dean’s slung around the angel’s waist, with their foreheads resting together, Dean and Cas were dancing. Just gently moving back and forth to some Christmas song he couldn’t identify playing quietly from the speaker of Dean’s phone."

**Author's Note:**

> My artworks are mostly on lyselkatz.tumblr.com, feel free to have a look there ;)


End file.
